1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective coverings for construction sites and, more particularly, the invention relates to protective coverings for cabinets, construction components and appliances.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During the construction phase of all newly built and remodeled homes, preventable damage occurs which can average approximately $3,000.00 or more per home for repairs, replacements and cleaning. This preventable damage causes problems between builders and the homebuyers, in addition to causing unnecessary delays after construction occurs, and disruption of construction scheduling and processing and building closing dates.
Much of this damage occurs from scratches, nicks, dents, overspray of paint, caulk, adhesives, tracking in of dirt, and other contractor and construction worker-induced damage. The most common forms of damage occur as construction workers are working in and around partially or wholly finished portions of the construction with their tools, products and work-related paints, sprays and other construction materials.
For instance, once the bathroom components are installed (bathtub, shower, toilet and countertops), construction workers have to work around these appliances and cabinets in order to put up the drywall, paint the walls, install mirrors and other fixtures, all without trying to damage any of the previously installed bathroom components. It would be advantageous to provide a product and method in order to eliminate repair and replacement costs and additional post-construction cleaning costs. This would improve the builder's image, customer satisfaction and would ultimately increase the profit of the builder.
In that regard, it would be most advantageous to provide construction protective coverings which would be easy to install. It would also be advantageous to provide protection that could be easily modified to fit into specific places with commonly used tools such as a utility knife and tape.
Yet another problem arises because conventional construction of commercial and residential buildings and repairs tend to require a very exacting sequence of events. Among others, one reason for the critical timing of events in the construction process is because certain objects are easily blemished and costly to correct in terms of time and money. As mentioned above, once a structure is constructed, the finished surface of the structure is subjected to dropped tools, paint, adhesive and other objectionable contact. Objects which are especially sensitive to scratches, nicks and marring during the construction process are often composed of relatively delicate materials, such as kitchen countertops and appliances, molded fiberglass, steel, marble and precious woods, used in counters, sinks, bathtubs, basins, toilets, bidets, shower stalls, countertops and fireplace areas, and the like. Such items are often scratched, nicked or marred after their installation in, and during the construction or repair of, houses, buildings, boats, swimming pools, aircrafts and similar structures.
Currently construction workers often protect precious finished surfaces by utilizing techniques that are ineffective. In the past, construction workers have tried using protective materials including drop clothes, towels, bed linen and plywood to protect precious finished surfaces, although they have met with limited effectiveness. While these devices may fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, as protective coverings they can pose dangers to the appearance and value of the precious finished surfaces and may compromise the safety of the construction workers.
Previously, construction workers would utilize the packaging materials from products that had been delivered to the site, but these packaging materials were ineffective and did not suit the application. Such protective coverings needed to be modifiable to fit a cabinet, a vanity or an island in bathroom and/or kitchens, and would be most advantageous if a simple utility knife and tape could be utilized to protect all of the previously installed components.
Furthermore, builders have found that there are not many products on which they can encourage brand name recognition by displaying their names. The proposed protective coverings of the present invention could also be used as marketing tools, as they may be effective billboards for the name of the builder, which can be removed after the home has been moved into. This billboard effect may also help to give a place for warnings for the construction workers, such as “Stop: Do-Not-Use”. Moreover, if the construction protective coverings of the present invention would also suffice as a sturdy work surface in covering the various bathroom and/or kitchen, etc., components, the advantages could be doubly realized. The addition of textured or ribbed surfaces onto any of the protective coverings of the present invention may also add to the safety of the workers when utilizing the construction protective coverings described herein.
The present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of current products on the market, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of covering precious finished surfaces during construction or repair. This present invention serves as a shield to prevent objects from coming in contact with the precious finished surface and a platform from which contractors may work. The protective covering of the present invention is reusable, durable and helps to minimize cleaning and repair expenses during and after construction.
It is an aspect of the present invention to provide a new, more protective temporary construction site protective covering that can either be disposable or reused. It is also an aspect of the present invention to utilize modern double-skinned materials and integral protective apron which are much easier to custom fit with a simple utility knife, as well as to provide more durable coverings than prior art coverings. Protective coverings that are capable of holding at least 500 pounds so that heavy weight construction workers can be supported on top of the counter or appliance would be most advantageous.
It is yet another aspect of the present invention to provide a plastic sheet skirted protective covering that will be capable of being disposable and lightweight. Further still, the protective covering would be most advantageous if it could be made of a double skinned material with a plastic sheet extending therefrom which is lightweight and is capable of protecting the delicate finish of the previously installed material from nicks and scratches made by careless use of construction tools, boots, and the like.
Therefore, there are described herein a collection of construction protective coverings including protective coverings for kitchen and bath countertops, toilets, air duct vents, floor covers, and any other type of protective covering desirable for use by construction contractors.